I don't fear the darkness
by WearerOfCapes
Summary: When Vince's fears become a reality, can Howard do anything to help? One-shot.


**A/N: This came from an idea I had that Vince would be scared of things, but keep them secret so he didn't ruin his image. Not sure if I managed to get the tension right, but hopefully it's okay. Enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the Boosh isn't mine. But one day... *evil laugh***

I don't fear the darkness...

The power was out all down the street. None of the streetlights were on, and it was early morning, so not even car headlights broke the gloom. Only the sounds of the city told Vince he wasn't alone in the world. He'd always been afraid of the dark. Ever since he was a little kid, the dark had frightened him. It had started when he was about six, when his mum had been killed in a car accident. He had worried it would happen to him, even when he wasn't in a car. And after that... It only got worse. He made his way back to the flat as quickly as he could. He was dressed fairly normally in super skinny drainpipes, a black roll neck jumper, heeled silver boots, and a black Stetson. He wasn't very visible in the dark, which didn't help his situation. He just wanted to get home. He walked briskly down the side street he knew would give him a shortcut back to Nabootique, and ran across the road at the other end. He wasn't quick enough. A car came around the corner at a speed way over the limit, nearly hitting him. He felt its wheel-arch brush the back of his leg, and fell over on the pavement. He sat up, knees curled to his chest, shaking like a leaf. It took him over an hour to get his sense back. A car accident. It nearly happened to him. He couldn't pull himself together. In the end, he managed to pull himself up on quivering legs and walk into the shop. Howard was sitting behind the counter reading a newspaper, which he put down as Vince walked in. He stood up.

"Well? What is it this time?" he said angrily, not noticing the look of fear on Vince's face. Vince bowed his head in shame. He knew he'd already stayed out too late, and the hour sitting on the pavement hadn't helped. He looked up at Howard, tears in his eyes, and ran up the stairs to his room. It was dark in here too, but he turned on the lamp next to his bed. He wiped his eyes and changed into his pyjamas, before getting into bed and burying his head in the covers.

The next morning, Vince woke up with a blinding headache, even though he hadn't had any alcohol the night before. He groaned, but sat up in bed, looking at the clock. Jesus. It was one in the afternoon. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Howard walked in. Vince bit his lip and looked away. Howard sat down next to him on the bed, and said:

"Hey. What was last night all about?" Vince was silent. "Look, I won't tell you off. You were upset." Vince looked up at him, and suddenly hugged him tightly. Howard was shocked for a second, but hugged him back, feeling Vince shake as he cried silently. When he had calmed down and regained he ability to speak, Howard said:

"What happened?"

"I... A car nearly hit me." Vince muttered.

"What? Are you alright?" Howard's expression was worried and his eyes were wider than usual.

"I'm fine. It just brushed my leg. It might bruise a bit, but I'm okay."

"Well... Good. But why did that upset you so much?"

"It isn't just that, Howard." he fell silent until Howard put his hand on his knee. Then he continued;

"It was the dark."

"Sorry?"

"The dark, Howard. I'm... I'm scared of the dark."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Vince said defensively.

"Nothing. I just didn't imagine Vince Noir would be scared of the dark. Or anything else, for that matter."

"There are loads of things to be scared of. I'm scared of the ones that affect me."

"Like what?"

"Getting into trouble. Getting lost. Being uncool. Being on my own. The dark."

"When does the dark affect you?"

"When I was six, my mum died in the dark. In a car accident. And that was why I was so scared. I thought... I thought for a moment I was going to go the same way."

"Oh, Vince. Don't worry about it. You're safe. I'll keep you safe." Vince smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Howard."

"It's alright. Now, go get a shower. You didn't take your eyeliner off last night, you look like a panda."

"Yeah."

"Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to keep yourself safe too."

"I will. I will."

**Reviews are sweeter than the 'I love you' scene in the Tundra ;)**


End file.
